


Mikah's Help

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Shall We Date?: Guard Me Sherlock!+
Genre: F/M, i lost a bet, light pinning, mermaiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: MC asked Mikah for his help and kept their trip from Sherlock a secret.  Now Mikah is on his way to a place he really wish they weren't going, to help MC practice a skill for an upcoming job.





	Mikah's Help

“Thank you so much Mikah for helping me out today!” MC basically vibrated with excitement that Mikah was finding it hard not to smile down at her. When she had asked him a few days prior he had tripped over himself to accept her request that he had completely forgotten to ask what it was. That morning MC had woken him up before the sun had even risen, informing him that he would need his swimsuit and they’d be leaving shortly. 

She had hushed him at all attempts to let Sherlock and John know where they were going, his heart fluttered in hope that this was a date. But he knew better, he had to keep reminding himself this, especially when MC met him by the door, shorts and a tank top thrown over the swim suit he could see the string for at the base of her neck, this was not a date. She had tightened her hold on her bag and raised her finger to a mischievous smile to quiet his questions. 

Now they were taking public transportations; with both Mikah and MC making sure Sherlock hadn’t followed them out of the house, as had been a concern for reasons he didn’t understand yet. “Alright MC, I do think the coast is clear, anymore checking at this point would be silly.”

“You’ve lived with Sherlock this long, do you really think it would be ‘silly’?”

Mikah crinkled his nose in momentarily thought, they had both been living with Sherlock for a while. Him far longer than her, but she had lived with them these past six years, and Sherlock when it came to anything going on secretive in the house? Especially that concerning MC? “No, it wouldn’t be. But I’m certain we weren’t followed so what’s up?” His voice quiet and low as to not disturb the others around them.

“I want to practice a new skill for an upcoming movie. They said they’ll give us some training on set, but I don’t want to wait.” MC tightened her grip on her bag. Her eyes shifted to look down giving Mikah an excellent view of the slight blush on her cheeks as he looked down on her.

“Okay, so what is this skill and why do you need me?” It was work related, that hope stung a little when it was confirmed not to be a date, but there was still a warmth in his chest that she went to him instead of John or Sherlock. 

“Well I need what is essentially ‘a spotter’.” She shifted her weight back and forth on her feet, checking the streets they passed. 

“Are we weight training? No wait. Swimsuits. Okay so you’re playing a part that is a swimmer and you want to practice your strokes? MC, I don’t really know the strokes when it comes to swimming, and don’t we need a larger pool? I’m sure there’s a public pool open somewhere but swimming laps with others around isn’t really the best thing to do…” He ran the streets they passed through his knowledge of the city. Where could they be going? Somewhere MC knew that would have a pool that was far away from 221B and passed these streets.

Oh no.

The weight of it sank cold in his gut. That’s why she asked him and not John or Sherlock. They were going there. If he escorted her there he could be certain there would be hell to pay when they got back home. “MC, I want to be wrong, please tell me I’m wrong. We’re not going to…” 

She gave him an apologetic smile, he was right. In the six years she’s been living there they have had to make due with the fact that she does tend to make friends with all sorts. Including a Professor Moriarty. When he had been a child it was entertaining to watch all three grown men bickering like small children for MC’s attention.

Her phone vibrated quietly in her pocket, she pulled it out, and Mikah clenched his jaw seeing a text from Professor Moriarty asking for a time of arrival. She glanced out the window, smiling sweetly before answer him. Something churned in his stomach at the sight. “Are you sure this is a good idea MC? He is a criminal.”

“He’s a good friend, and without his help all those years ago I wouldn’t be living with everyone at 221B remember?” Her hand brushed against his arm, it was a familiar action, sending small soothing waves over his thoughts. A sighed passed his lips, his hand falling on hers, keeping it there. More than anything he felt the need to wrap his arms around her and stay on that bus till it made its rounds back closer to Baker Street, but she was still so excited to work on her swimming. She had also decided to take him with her to watch over her instead of relying on Professor Moriarty, or Moran, or worse… Stillman. She had entrusted him with her care and this secret. Six years he had watched her put herself in harm’s way, now he was older and could protect her more when she made these decisions. 

It didn’t take much longer before he found himself be pulled along by the hand towards a foreboding gate. It was already open, and outside of it stood a familiar silhouette. Even though it was early morning the heat was already starting to make Mikah uncomfortable, and seeing Sebastian Moran standing in front of the gate in a hoodie made him feel a little sick. Moran was staring at them as he talked on a walkie talkie. He nodded at something that he heard and pulled up his hood. MC rushed towards a bit as Moran started walking towards them.

“Sebastian!” MC called out gleefully.

“Miss MC… Mr. Hudson.” Moran’s bright and sickly green eyes had Mikah’s stomach quivering. It wasn’t too late necessarily to start running in the opposite direction. MC was light enough that he could pick her up if he wanted to. “James is finishing up charging the underwater camera and he will meet you in the back shortly… he can wait inside.”

“He’s with me today, and James really doesn’t need to lend me that camera, allowing me use of his pool is already so helpful! Come on Mikah, this way!” MC skirted around Moran and continued onto the property as if it was the most natural thing ever. Mikah loitered at the gate for a moment before he saw Moran reach for him. ‘Never give an enemy a chance to separate you from your client.’ Sherlock’s voice echoed in his head as he took off running after MC.

“Wait up!” At his shout MC turned around, a bright smile plastered on her face. She moved gracefully along the path as she rushed to the backyard area where a giant patio and an even bigger pool awaited them. Mikah’s jaw hung open momentarily as he took in the sight, but MC must have been used to it as she hurried to a small complex nearby.

“Alright, I’m going to get ready in here, I’ll call out to you when I’m ready for some help.” MC closed the door behind her, but Mikah didn’t hear any click of a lock. It couldn’t be safe to have the door unlocked that that especially when so many wolves around. 

“Mikah Hudson? And where is the beautiful MC?” Professor James Moriarty appeared from the house, carrying what had to have been the underwater camera Sebastian mentioned. 

“She’s in the changing room.” Mikah pointed behind him, she had been in there a long time for someone who just had to take off their shorts and top. 

“I’ll just check on her then!” Mikah scowled at the way Moriarty’s voice rose in excitement. James Moriarty started to walk with shoulders back, eyes locked on the changing room with the closed door. The fluttering panic urged Mikah to move quickly as he stepped in between Professor Moriarty and MC. 

“No, I’m helping her out today. She said she’ll call for me when she needs help.”

“You?” Moriarty smirked, “It’s cute watching you help her out, but I don’t MC needs a child watching out for her.”

“I’m not a child Moriarty, and I am here to make sure nothing happens to MC.” Mikah’s arms felt like they were trembling with a need to hit him. To make him back off. Sherlock would be teasing him if he was there, Mikah knew it, calling him a Neanderthal. But at that moment the playful smirk on Moriarty’s face just made his chest feel tight. 

“Mikah! I’m ready~” Instead of Mikah punching him the singsong tone of her voice seemed to do the trick in making Moriarty frown as well as making his heart flutter again. Why was she calling him into the dressing room? 

“MC are you okay in there?” Mikah called over his shoulder, not yet ready to turn his back on the Professor.

“Yeah, I just can’t really move and could use some help.” 

Mikah pivoted and rushed towards the door, “why can’t you move? What’s wrong? MC do you need me to call- what are you wearing?” Mikah stood in the door way staring at an MC who laid prone on the ground, her cheeks flushed as she breathed slightly harder.

“It was a pain to get on, but I need it tight in these places to make sure it doesn’t slip off you know?” From the waist up was his MC, she wore one of those bikinis where the top is longer like a tank top. But from the waist down? A long stretch of fabric clung to her hips, and hugged her legs together going all the way down to wear her feet should’ve been, instead of the large flipper that greeted him. 

“MC why are you dressed like a Mermaid?”

“Oh I guess I didn’t clarify earlier,” MC gasped, blushing even more. “I’m practicing on swimming, in a mermaid costume. The movie is another take on the little Mermaid. But I need someone to help me in and out of the pool and in case I start having… difficulties. The chat rooms call them mer-wranglers.” Mikah nodded at her explanation, even more glad she asked him instead of the others as he thought about what that would entail. “I know it’s a tight space in here, but could you help me get into the pool?” MC reached out towards him. 

Mikah hesitated as a shadow fell over him from behind, “if you’re not up to it kiddo why not stepping aside and I’d gladly sweep MC off her fin.” Moriarty chuckled behind him. 

In the next moment he was scooping MC up into his arms, even with the strange tail on her she was incredibly light. However the tail was of a slippery fabric that made it hard to keep hold of her. Mikah tightened his grip on her as she slipped a little. When she slipped MC involuntarily gasped in his ear, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Moriarty moved out of the way as Mikah carried her out and towards the shallow end of the pool. 

“Okay how about this idea!” James called out, “Mikah watches for any problems from the side like a good life guard, and I’ll record MC from in the pool so she can watch the tape later for any mistakes and corrections she’d need to make?” MC slowly moved away from Mikah, floating on her back as she moved the tail under the water a little, parts of fabric flowing from the tail as if she was some sort of angel fish. 

“That… doesn’t sound like a terrible idea…” MC gave a small smile towards Mikah, “what do you think?”

“S-sure.” Mikah’s limbs felt stiff as he climbed out and positioned himself on the edge watching as Moriarty set up the camera and MC started to move a little bit more curiously. She had no confidence yet, not like when she was up on the stage in the plays he’s seen her in. But even as he watched her move 7 feet away from him, the warmth and pressure of her clinging to him lingered. If being her ‘mer-wrangler’ got him closer to her, he’d be willing to settle for now. 

It felt like forever as he watched Moriarty shout out words of encouragement, even though being under water meant she probably couldn’t hear them. MC had moved into the deeper end of the pool trying to get more space and try different moves. James was frowning at the camera, “no MC, don’t do that, MC?” He glanced up at the form of her underwater, Mikah had been watching the entire time, but it hadn’t registered that these movements were more jerky than they had been before. She was panicking. 

His dive split the water in front of him easily as he aimed towards her, his eyes open under the water as he rushed towards her. His arms wrapped around her demandingly, she clawed and pushed against him in her frenzy. Mikah just focused on getting them both to the surface. As they broken MC gasped and sputtered, finally she stopped pushing against him and clung for dear life. Slowly Mikah swam to the edge to hold onto the wall while MC caught her breath.

“What happened MC? Are you okay? Would you like to stop?” Through the panting breaths she shook her head.

“The fins.. I might’ve made them too long and got one wrapped around my knees and when they didn’t-they didn’t-” she waved her hand in a fluttering motion. “I couldn’t move and freaked out… thank you Mikah.” She pressed a wet warm kiss to his cheek.

“Are you done? Would you like out?” Mikah looked away trying to his hid blush as MC pressed against him while she rested and caught her breath. From there he could see James Moriarty glaring at them.

“No, just… let me rest here a moment before I give it another go?”

“As long as you’d like MC. I’m going to move us to shallow water though so hang on.” Her hold on him tightened as he slowly eased along the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> I lost a bet and instead of them drawing Mikah fanart, I had to do a Mikah MC fanfic. Technically I was only supposed to do 1000 words... whoops.


End file.
